Sky
Sky, formerly known as Calvin, is one of the gods of the realm. He is in charge of the skies above Farir, and consumed the Star of War. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Calvin was the child of End and Earth. He lived with his twin sister Desdemona, raised by his mother and her husband, Tobias. As a child, he was always trying to impress his parents, feeling like whatever he accomplished was never enough to please them. Because of this, he ended up spending most of his time reading, studying, learning as much as he could so as to impress them. He never really played with his sister, jealous of what he perceived to be her continuous successes compared to his perceived continuous failures. He would always attempt to put on a façade to hide his internal struggles from his family and small amount of friends, attempting to appear as the accomplished and confident child. Later into his life, he attempted to prove himself by making his own kingdom; the largest and most expansive amount of land to ever be owned by one man. Calvin thought after much research that the open sky itself was his only chance. He left home and began to build large towers that expanded into the sky, and gathered much success and wealth. One day, he was basking in the sun at the top of a tower, when suddenly he fell. The tower was so high, he would have died upon hitting the ground. However, as he fell, a star came down from the sky and spoke to him. It told him that he could consume it and become a god. He agreed to do so, and cloud upon cloud layered and layered under him, slowing his descent, stopping him entirely. He then took up the name Sky. Many years later, Sky, along with Earth and Nether, banished End to Lunestra because of his destruction of many towns in Farir under Richard's influence. In doing this, he left End's newly adopted daughter Caitlin without a family. In time, she felt drawn to follow him, and became Sky's priestess, working for him and fighting wars in his name for 1000 years. To this day, he still rules over all that is his sky, no longer with stone towers, but with his clouds and the wind that carries him. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' 'Death (Arc 1)' 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' Sky's life in this timeline is very similar to the timeline of Arc 1. However, he also lived with Sedna in his childhood, though he also did not play with her very much. When he helped seal End in Lunestra, he did so because his father had killed both Earth and Ocean, as well as destroy many towns. With his sister and mother gone, Sky has been working side by side with his sister Nether to maintain balance in Farir, as he is the only remaining god with significant influence over that realm. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'Appearance' In Arc 1, Sky is tall and slightly lanky. He has dark orange eyes and pale blue skin with hair in a lighter shade. He wears some sort of blue and white onesie outfit that no one is sure is actually a onesie. Those close to him occasionally mock him for his fashion choices. In Arc 2, Sky's physique is the same. He has golden eyes. 'Personality' In Arc 1, Sky is very protective of those he truly cares about and is very matter-of-fact and precise about a lot of things. He is vulnerable and scared at times, but only really shows it in front of people whom he trusts. He tries his hardest to make those whom he cares about happy. Category:Character Category:God Category:Person